Fooling Luna Lovegood
by C. Fireball
Summary: [Complete] Hermione reluctantly agrees to pretend to be Ron's girlfriend to get rid of a lovesick Luna Lovegood, who's been chasing him around, but what would they do when Luna demands proof of their relationship. RHr, Year: Six, Pre HBP.


**Fooling Luna Lovegood**  
By: Chinese Fireball

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt in writing a romantic comedy; unfortunately the end result is much to be desired. I was attempting to write a humours story that would make people laugh out loud, but alas the humour found in this story is rather dry and subtle, like my own sense of humour. This story takes place a couple of weeks into their sixth year, making Ron sixteen and Hermione nearly seventeen. Please note the slight out of character portrayal of Luna Lovegood. I get a sense that Luna may have been smitten with Ron in _Order of the Phoenix_ and giving her eccentricity it shouldn't be too far of a stretch for Luna to become BoyCrazy!Luna or more precisely RonCrazy!Luna. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

* * *

Do you remember the first time we kissed? I haven't been the same since...

Source Unknown

* * *

"Damn you, Ron Weasley!" She cursed his existence under her breath as she closed her Transfiguration textbook shut with a loud snap. Hermione Granger, whom her contemporaries considered the brightest witch in all of Hogwarts, has been reading the same passing for the last three-quarters of an hour and it was entirely his fault. This wasn't the first time this academic year, which was only a fortnight old, that her concentration has wavered and faltered because of the flaming redhead.

She wished she could blame her lack of concentration on a blazing row with the aforementioned carrot top, but truth be told there was no monstrous row and if she was honest with herself it was a different monster entirely. It all started one bright morning back at The Burrow where she was awoken prematurely by the bright rays of the dawning sun. Reluctantly, she made her way to the kitchen where she gasped in wonderment at the sight playing before her shocked eyes.

There, through the kitchen window, de-gnoming the garden was Ronald Weasley -- topless. Stunned with awesome wonderment, she kept watching despite the rational part of her mind screaming at her to look away, telling her that voyeurism is wrong, but unfortunately, the rational part of her mind was not connecting to the rest of her brain. It was useless, her libido has taken over and she was running on lascivious instincts.

Ron has taken it upon himself to train for Quidditch during the off season, by taking morning runs and volunteering to de-gnome the garden in tandem with laborious household chores and daily games of Qudditch with Harry and Ginny in their backyard to get in shape. It was evident, by her dangling jaw that she realised that all his hard work had paid off and in spades as her eyes travelled down his bare chiselled torso, watching his muscles ripple as he threw another gnome off their property. Ron was no longer the gangly eleven-year-old that she once knew, but a man and a seductive man at that.

To her great mortification, Hermione was brought out of her reverie by Mrs Weasley gently closing her mouth shut with a knowing smile. Had she been in possession of all her senses and faculties she would have heard her coming down the stairs in order to make breakfast and turned away quickly, but her senses didn't seem to be co-operating and it took intervention of a matriarchal persuasion to bring her out of her reverie.

The rest of her summer holidays were uncomfortable to say the least. Later that day, when everyone else were out playing on the makeshift Quidditch pitch Mrs Weasley approached her and gave her the wizarding version of the birds and the bees and told her that she'd approved of her being with her penultimate child, which embarrassed her to no end. Furthermore, when she was asleep a topless Ron Weasley would invade her dreams and when she wasn't, she couldn't look Ron in the eye without blushing.

Her only saving grace was that she finished all her homework before she came to The Burrow or she wouldn't have been able to focus on it. Unfortunately, her only saving grace was also a double-edged sword; with all her homework done she couldn't distract her mind from her emerging feelings for Ron that she had buried years before. Now, Hermione have to confront these feelings and thoughts about Ron that she thought were long gone or ranked very low on her priority list.

When she first met Ron Weasley five years ago, she thought that he was cute, albeit boorish, but cute nevertheless -- extremely cute, if she was honest with herself. As soon as that thought came into her mind she quickly buried those feelings for more academic pursuits, like getting straight O's on her examinations, or being a Prefect and then Head Girl. Now being so close to achieving all her goals that she had planned on since she was eleven years old was quickly falling apart from one libidinous moment that fateful summer's morning.

She then realised that those innocent, childlike, puppy love feelings buried five years ago slowly matured, without her consent, into the inevitable and inexorable conclusion. It has slowly grown and blossomed into something more than just puppy love, or the fact that she fancied him, or recently lusted after him. Hermione Granger was without a doubt in love with Ronald Weasley. Unfortunately, the redhead in question was perhaps the thickest person that she has ever had the misfortune to meet, meaning he was still oblivious of her feelings towards him.

"Damn you, Ron Weasley!" She whispered the curse for the second time that morning and she had a feeling that it wouldn't be her last before the day is over. Hermione shook her head, hoping to empty all thoughts of the certain freckled faced redhead, but failed miserably. Groaning slightly, she took a look around the library, her sanctuary and found it strangely empty for a Saturday morning. There were fewer people than usual and she pondered the reason for it.

Looking outside the bay window, she stared unblinkingly into the dazzling blue sky. Her smouldering bronze eyes followed the many happy students filled with gusto, enjoying the uncharacteristically warm autumn weather. 'Ron was right.' She thought smiling at the students. 'It _is_ a beautiful day; perhaps the last before it turns cold.' She added before she swore under her breath. Hermione hated to admit that she was wrong, especially when a particular redhead was proven correct.

Earlier that morning over breakfast, Ron had suggested that they should enjoy the uncharacteristic beautiful day like normal teenagers, while she suggested that they should finish their homework instead. There were times when she felt sorry for Harry that he was often left stuck in the middle in situations like these. She has a personal theory that perhaps they were an extension of Harry's psyche. She was his superego, his conscience and Ron was his id, his indifference. So with the choice of doing the responsible thing or having fun Harry would invariably side with his id.

"Boys," muttered Hermione under her breath, shaking her head disapprovingly. Hermione then picked up her Transfiguration textbook and reopened it and read the same passage that she was reading forty-five minutes earlier, hoping that a certain redhead wouldn't enter her mind again. It only worked for about six seconds until her mind began to wonder towards him.

Exasperating with frustration, she put her Transfiguration textbook away into her rucksack and pulled a much bigger tome that she often read for escapism. She looked at the title with a smile, it was the first book she read for Hogwarts and it was undisputedly her favourite, Hogwarts: A History. She opened the book to where her bookmark kept her place and instantly realised that there was a folded sheet of parchment between the pages instead of her bookmark. Opening the parchment, Hermione instantly realised the author of the note by the nearly illegible scrawl of a certain redhead that she was trying to get out of her mind.

Hermione,

If you are reading this note it means that either you're finished all your homework, which is very likely, or you're taking a break, which is slightly less likely, or if the impossible has happened and you couldn't concentrate for some reason or another. In any case, if you are reading this before noon we have one request of you: please come out and play with us, we will be by the lake -- we really would enjoy your company.

Ron.

"Damn you, Ron Weasley for knowing me so well," mumbled Hermione under her breath as she crumbled the note in her hand. Taking a cleansing breath, she pondered how Ron came to know her so well. A couple of years ago, she thought that he knew nothing outside the realm of sweets, chess and Quidditch and now it seemed like Ron Weasley knew her intimately.

Looking at her wristwatch, she noted that it was ten-thirty and quickly debated her options. She really should be studying, but the beautiful day was so tempting. Hermione was about to start reading Hogwarts: A History when the image of Ron's face popped into her mind with wide eyes and a protruding lower lip, a sort of mix of a fretting innocent child and an injured puppy dog pout. It was the face she expected him to show her, had he asked his request in person, a face she came to learn that she couldn't refuse, a face that should be outlawed.

"Okay Ron, you win." Hermione smiled to herself shaking her head at her lackadaisical behaviour. Quickly she packed her study materials into her rucksack and headed out of the library to the Gryffindor Common Room to put away her things.

On her way towards the Entrance Hall, she pondered how she was going to spend the rest of the morning. She had learned a long time ago that she doesn't handle spontaneity well, yet in her heart of hearts, she was looking forward for having a little rest and relaxation without thinking about homework, but if asked, especially by a certain redhead, she would deny it to her grave.

As she reached the Entrance Hall something very tall with red hair wearing a violently bright orange shirt was hurled at her, gasping and panting for breath, as if he was running away from a wild Hippogriff or a Hungarian Horntail. Ron quickly whirled her in front of him, like a shield. Hermione blinked at the cowering strange boy.

"Ron? What are you doing?" Hermione asked, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a smile. It was a humorous situation, a person of Ron's stature trying to hide behind someone of her height.

"Please! Help me!" Ron pleaded with great urgency and fear in his eyes. "Hide me! Please!"

"Well, hello to you too, Ron." Hermione taunted dryly.

Not picking up on her sarcasm he quickly amended his rude behaviour, albeit abruptly. "Fine, Hello Hermione. Top of the morning to you! How are you doing this fine day? I'm fine, myself. Are you happy now?" He quickly asked and continued without waiting for her answer. "Now will you please hide me?"

Hermione chuckled at the situation. "What's the rush? Is a giant Acromantula chasing after you?"

"No, worse."

"What's worse than a giant spider chasing you?"

"Guess."

Hermione was about to hazard a guess as to what could frighten her best mate in this manner, outside the realm of the obvious, like a giant spider with eight beady eyes, when a familiar jovial and dreamy voice emanated from behind the very thick oak doors that led towards the outside world. "Ronald, where are you?" The voice sang adoringly as Ron literally cringed at the sound. "Hey Euan, have you seen Ronald Weasley?"

"Sorry, Luna."

"Thanks anyway."

"Ronald, where are you?" Luna sang, as she continued her search.

Hermione had to suppress a fit of laughter that threatened to break free. This cat and mouse chase has been happening ever since school had started. It happened when Ron greeted Luna Lovegood on the Hogwarts Express by saying that it was good to see her again and she took it the wrong way. Ron was being polite and totally platonic when he said it, a rehearse answer of sorts, but Luna took it as a declaration that he cared for her and that he loved her. Since then, Ron has been running from Luna Lovegood to his everlasting determent.

"It's a good thing that you've been training for Quidditch during the off season by having your morning runs," teased Hermione relentlessly, while starting to laugh. While she secretly liked what all that running has done to his physique, she outwardly criticised him for not investing all that energy to something more productive, like his homework or his studies.

"Oh, shut it, Hermione." Ron barked as he was trying to figure out how to hide behind the frizzy haired brunette much better. "It's not funny," said Ron with a sour face.

"Yes it is." She chuckled. "Oh, is Ickle-Ronniekins afraid of a fifteen year old girl?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"I'm not scared!" He protested. "I'm just...preserving my sanity."

"Honestly Ron, how difficult can it be to tell a girl that you're not interested in her?" Hermione asked, shaking her head.

"Don't you think I haven't tried?" Ron retorted, his voice filled with raising exasperation. "Luna's irrepressible! Relentless! I've tried to explain that I'm not interested nicely, I told her flat out rudely, and I even screamed it at her. Bloody Hell, I even told her that I sooner become gay than be with her romantically!" He bellowed irritably.

"You didn't!" Hermione exclaimed scandalously.

"I did!" Ron exclaimed. "I did everything under the sun to persuade Luna that I'm not interested in her romantically, except..." Suddenly an epiphany hit him as he stared at his frizzy haired friend intently. Hermione recognised that mischievous glint in his eyes; it was reminiscent of his twin brothers, which meant one thing, trouble.

"Ron, what is it?" She asked with trepidation.

"Hermione," replied Ron, by the inflection of his voice Hermione knew she wouldn't like this idea. "I have the tiniest of favours to ask of you and if you do it for me than I would be eternally grateful and will never ask anything of you again." Hermione raised an eyebrow to that statement not believing what he promised. "Okay, if you do this tiniest of favours for me I promise to go to one spew...I mean S.P.E.W. meeting with you without asking the house-elves for any food when we go and I promise to do it sincerely and enthusiastically." He counter offered.

Hermione was flabbergasted, not only did Ron offer to go to the kitchens without getting food, but he also said the name of her organisation to free the house-elves properly, which means only one thing, that he was desperate and she wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. "Five."

"What?" Ron gasped. "No way!"

"Fine," smiled Hermione mischievously. "Then I'll go outside and tell Luna where you are," said Hermione sweetly, while heading towards the double oak doors.

"Okay, fine." Ron relented, as he quickly grabbed her hand, "but you do realise that this is blackmail."

"I learned from the best," smiled Hermione brilliantly.

"I'm sure the twins would be proud of you," said Ron grumpily.

"Not the twins, silly." Hermione chuckled shaking her head. "Ginny."

"Well I always knew my sister was devious."

Hermione giggled. "So, what's this idea of yours?"

"Hermione Granger," said Ron, holding both her hands while gazing into her smouldering bronze eyes. "I need you to kiss me."

"What!" She exclaimed, jerking both hands away. "I-I-I can't!"

"Fine, if you prefer I could kiss you instead," said Ron nonchalantly. "I'm flexible."

"No, that's not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Ron, I...we just can't...you know, do that!"

"Why not?"

"Why not?" She repeated rhetorically as if his query was the daffiest question ever asked. "There are several reasons why this is so wrong. Firstly, we're best friends and kissing aren't things best friends do; secondly, we're Prefects and we have to set an example for the rest of the students; thirdly..."

Ron quickly pressed his index finger to shush her diatribe. "Let me explain, I want you to kiss me in front of Luna because I want her to think that you're my girlfriend. I could always ask someone else, but I would feel more comfortable kissing you, my best mate than some strange girl that I hardly know and as for being Prefects, I'm not asking you to snog with me, just a simple innocent kiss," explained Ron, "and may I remind you that blackmail is also not a Prefect trait." He added with a mischievous grin.

"I don't know Ron," replied Hermione hesitantly, while biting on her lower lip. She had always dreamed of this moment and it was with the person she dreamt of, but not in this circumstance. Hermione had always imagined their first kiss to be special and not to be used as a deterrent for Luna Lovegood. "You're my best friend and everything, but kissing you would entirely..."

"Please Hermione, just one kiss," pleaded Ron beseechingly. Hermione wouldn't dare look him in the eye, because she knew if she did, she couldn't refuse. "Just so that Luna would think that we're together and leave me alone," added Ron, while trying to lift her chin so she would look into his eyes. "Please for me. I'm willing to go to five more S.P.E.W. meetings."

"Ron," moaned Hermione, while forcing herself to look at her shoes and not in his penetrating cobalt blue eyes. "W-w-we don't have to kiss to convince Luna that we're a couple, we just have to act like one," replied Hermione nervously, she could feel his piercing cobalt blues eyes on her.

Hermione waited what felt like an eternity for his answer. "Okay, we'll do it your way," replied Ron, his voice filled with disappointment. She quickly looked into his eyes to confirm her suspicions and his eyes did indeed match the inflection in his voice. Hermione quickly shook that thought out of her head, convincing herself that she was imagining things.

"Ronald! There you are!" Ron quickly straightened up and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist as she leaned her head against his chest. This felt so incredibly right for Hermione, but she felt slightly crestfallen when she remembered that this was all just pretence and once Luna Lovegood has been fooled things would revert back to normal. Afterwards, Ron would still think of her as just his best mate. "I've been looking all over for you," announced Luna, while running towards them.

"Well, I've been here the whole time," replied Ron nonchalantly.

"I was wondering, since it's a beautiful day and all, if you would like to join me for a walk around the lake?"

"Luna thanks for your very kind and generous offer, but I already have plans with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Luna asked with shock, her voice cracked slightly.

"Yeah," replied Ron, feeling like a total heel. "Hermione's my girlfriend."

"Really?" Luna lifted her eyebrow with suspicion.

Ron swallowed hard and gave a look of utter desperation to Hermione. "That's right Luna, Ron's my boyfriend," confirmed Hermione with a smile, wishing with all her heart that it were true.

"Oh, so how long have you two been a couple?" Luna asked dejectedly.

"Two months!"  
"A fortnight" 

The two of them blurted the first things that came to their minds and then quickly chastised themselves mentally for committing such a blunder. Luna raised her eyebrow even further with interest while Hermione quickly ran through several possible scenarios through her mind. "That's right Ron, you're correct. We _have_ been officially dating since the start of the school year, but we've been having a summer romance a few days after I came to The Burrow, what almost two months ago?" Hermione asked looking into Ron's terrified eyes.

"That's right," said Ron catching onto her plan. "We thought that we should stop seeing each other before school started, so the two of us could concentrate on our studies, but when the day came we found ourselves reluctant in letting go, so we didn't."

"Oh," mused Luna, seemingly to accept the answer, "but if you two have been going out for two weeks why hasn't the whole school been talking about it?" Luna asked. "I'm sure that the best friends of Harry Potter dating each other would be worthy of school wide gossip."

"Er...that's the exact reason why we kept our relationship a secret," replied Hermione.

"Yeah," added Ron uncertainly.

"Ron and I didn't want our love life to be examined and talked about by others. It would put our relationship under a big and uncomfortable microscope," explained Hermione.

"What's a microscope?" The two Purebloods asked.

"It's a Muggle tool that uses a lens or a combination of lenses to make images of small objects bigger, even objects that we can't see by just looking at it," said Hermione carefully, making sure that each word was in the most basic, laymen's terms as possible. "What I meant about putting our relationship under a microscope is that we don't want everyone analysing and gossiping about every little thing we do," explained Hermione.

"Oh," replied Luna with genuine intrigue.

"That's brilliant," replied Ron with a lopsided grin. "Hermione, you're so smart, that's why I love you so much." Ron beamed with admiration, kissing her on the cheek. Hermione was shocked at such a blatant display of affection from Ron that her heartbeat quickened, but she quickly calmed herself down by telling herself that this was all a charade and that Ron didn't mean it.

Luna absorbed what they said to her into her psyche, but she was really interested on how Hermione reacted to the kiss, like she haven't experienced it before, she was genuinely surprise, like she was kissed by Ron for the first time. "You know, if I didn't know you two any better I would have suspected that Ron has asked you to pretend to be your girlfriend," said Luna, while she observed the couple intently, who looked very shamefaced.

"Why would I do that?" Ron asked, sounding awfully guilty.

"I don't know, I think that I need proof that you two are indeed a couple," replied Luna finally.

Hermione couldn't believe how relentless Luna was and finally understood how Ron couldn't break her heart as easily. Luna was a lot smarter than she gave her credit for and worthy of being in Ravenclaw, despite her eccentricity. She swallowed hard and dared not look into Ron's cobalt blue eyes; she could feel his gaze penetrating through her. She knew that he wanted them to kiss and she knew that if she looked into his amazing blue eyes that she would never be able to resist temptation. Hermione quickly pushed those thoughts aside so she could dedicate most of her brainpower to formulating a solution, but none came to her.

"Hermione," whispered Ron tenderly. He caressed the apple of her cheek with the back of his hand, tracing the outline of her cheek towards her chin and cupping it delicately. Hermione shivered and gasped inwardly at his gentle touch that were melting her insides, her stomach jumped with anticipation, her heartbeat threatened to burst through her chest, and she bit her lips from anxiety. Ron gently lifted her chin forcing their eyes to lock and she saw a new glint in his cobalt blues, the glint of anticipation. Ron smile adoringly and gently brushed her lower lip with his thumb to free it from her straightened teeth.

Ron closed his eyes and slowly leaned downward. Instinctively, Hermione followed suit and snaked her arms around his neck as he surrendered his hand from her face and gently wrapped his hands around her waist, Hermione leaned upward standing on her toes ready for the inevitable. In the back of her mind, Hermione knew that this was all pretence, an act, but she was running on automatic, as if it was instinctual.

Her nervous, quivering, anticipating lips encountered his strong and steady lips. The gentle impact sent a rapture of burning ecstasy cascading through her soul as she felt all her passion and desire shooting out of all her extremities. His lower lip massaged hers once, twice and thrice as she did the same for him. She felt like a levitating charm has been cast on her, she felt the presence of magic, but a magic of a different order and perhaps this was the truest form of all magic. Hermione felt like she was soaring and flying and then her knees gave way.

"Wow," said someone breathlessly, Hermione wasn't sure if she said it or if he did, or perhaps it was the both of them, but regardless she looked into his eyes and saw a spark of mutual understanding in them as if they were sharing the same soul.

Hermione saw a new clarity thundering across his penetrating eyes, a look that she couldn't put her finger on, but it was something alluring. It was the same look Ron would get when he visited _Honeydukes_ for sweets, or the look he has on Christmas morning ready to tear into his presents, or when he saw the latest broomstick in the _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. It was the same hungry look he had when he first saw Fleur Delacour only magnified an infinite times brighter, more genuine and only for her. Before she could delve into his eyes some more, a stray voice interrupted her examination.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to doubt you," said Luna, her voice sheepish and crestfallen, which penetrated their reverie. "I didn't mean to chase after your boyfriend, I wouldn't have if I knew that Ron was taken," said Luna with a crestfallen heart.

"Luna, that's okay," said Hermione empathetically, she felt for her and in her peripheral vision she saw that Ron felt the same way. She realised that it was never easy to break someone's heart or have a heart broken. "You didn't know, because we kept it that way."

"I understand," nodded Luna slightly. "I'll keep your secret."

"Luna," replied Hermione gently, with sympathy. "I'm sorry that you have to find out about us this way. You didn't deserve this or Ron for that matter."

"Hey!" Ron protested.

"What I meant was that you deserve someone that could feel the same way about you as you do about them," replied Hermione sincerely, while giving Ron a furtive glance too see comprehension in his cobalt blue eyes, "and consider yourself lucky, Ron isn't the greatest catch in the world, he's the densest man on the planet, his study habits are atrocious, he doesn't think before he speaks, he's pigheaded, never admits when he's wrong..."

"Hey!" Ron interrupted.

"...But Godric, I love him any ways," replied Hermione teasingly.

Luna giggled slightly at the scene before her and then the undercurrent of sadness within her came bubbling over. "I just feel so foolish; when you said that you were happy to see me I thought that..." Her voice cracked as tears were threatening to leak through her eyes.

"I _was_ happy to see you, but as a friend," said Ron, holding Luna's hand supportively. "I just hope that we can still be friends, especially after this ordeal," added Ron sincerely.

"You still want to be my friend?"

"Of course! It'll take more than embarrassing oneself to lose me as a friend."

"Because he's done worse, trust me," added Hermione, while Luna giggled.

"Hey!" Ron cried indignantly. "I think you should treat your boyfriend better!"

"Well, well, well," sneered a familiar drawl, which echoed through the Entrance Hall. The trio shot their attention towards the approaching platinum blond Slytherin. "If it isn't Weasel, Mudblood, and Loony Lovegood," greeted Draco Malfoy with a sinister smirk and an obnoxious glint in his cold and mercurial grey eyes.

"What do you want Ferret Face?" Ron spat, his hands instinctually turned into fists ready to pummel his nemesis when his anger threshold was breached. Just as instinctual Hermione's hand found his wrist silently warning Ron not to do something emotional and foolish.

"Why to offer my heartfelt congratulations of course," smirked Draco Malfoy; his voice rang with insincerity and most definitely devoid of heart. "Did I just overhear that you and the Mudblood are a couple now?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Ron asked defiantly, while trying to break free from Hermione's vicelike grip.

"Honestly Weasel, I know that you are poor and desperate, but to choose a Mudblood over a Pureblood is just downright disgusting." His face scrunched up like he smelled something foul. "Then again, she's not much of Pureblood now is she?" He asked looking furtively at the ditzy blond. "At least the Mudblood was right about something you are undeserving of Loony Lovegood attentions. You deserve someone more than..."

"You love me!" Luna exclaimed, interrupting Malfoy's denunciation. What happened next could only happen in the vicinity of Luna Lovegood. This miraculous act abated Ron's anger, stopped Draco's insults and stunned Hermione dumb. The eccentric blue eyed blond wrapped her arms tightly around Draco Malfoy, an embrace that rivalled that of Mrs Weasley's hugs. "You really care about me!" She squealed.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Draco stuttered with apprehension and fear, his cool and mercurial eyes bulged from its sockets, threatening to pop out. "Get off me this instant!" He demanded.

"Never!" Luna declared. "You said you loved me and I love you too!"

"What?!?" Draco gasped. "I said no such thing!" He said still trying to break free.

"You said that I deserve someone better than Ronald." Luna said rubbing her head affectionately on his torso. "You showed your true side, that you care about me, about my wellbeing, that you love me!" She squealed, tightening her everlasting grip.

"She's right Malfoy, you _did_ say that," replied Hermione, suppressing a chuckle.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you _are_ the better man for Luna," added Ron chuckling. It was the first and only time that Ron has ever admitted that Draco Malfoy was a better man than him, but he didn't seem to mind it, just this once.

"See Draco, even _they_ could see it!" Luna chimed in happily. "You really love me!"

"Get away from me!" Draco said finally breaking free, his face as red as Ron's hair. "You're crazy!" He yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at the eccentric blond.

"Crazy in love with you," gleamed Luna, as she approached him with another death grip of a hug.

"Ah!" Draco yelled, dashing off towards the front doors. "Get away from me!"

"You can't run away from true love Draco!" Luna shouted, while running after him.

Ron and Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer, just as Luna Lovegood went through the oak doors laughter rang throughout the Entrance Hall. The marble rotunda echoed their joyous mirth into the surrounding hallways, which fortunately enough were emptied, because of the uncharacteristic beautiful day. They laughed so hard that tears leaked from their eyes and a stitch formed from the side of their stomach. If someone were passing through, they would have thought that someone had cast a laughing charm on the two prefects, who were presently rolling around on the floor laughing, but this was much better than any magic spell, this was genuine happiness.

"That's the funniest thing I ever saw," said Ron through tears of joy. "It's up there with the bouncing ferret and the time you slapped Malfoy in third year," continued Ron through peels of laughter. "I can't wait until I tell Harry about this," laughed Ron, still rolling around on the floor.

"Well, there is one thing you can say about Luna Lovegood," said Hermione through a dying chuckle. "She doesn't have a long mourning period."

They finally managed to sit up and the roaring laughter finally died into manageable chuckles, before Ron began to speak. "I'm not sure if I should be insulted or relieved that Luna got over me so quickly or that she got over me with Draco Malfoy," said Ron, looking at Hermione who was sitting beside him.

"I think you should be grateful that Luna is finally over you."

The laughter suddenly died, quickly and abruptly when their eyes connected, leaving in its wake was silence so thick and uncomfortable that it was suffocating. The silence was so eerie that it sent shivers down their spines, as if they were sitting in the middle of a ghost. The ramifications and consequences of their kiss came rushing through, surrounding them with doubt and insecurities.

"So," began Ron, hoping to break the tension.

"So," mimicked Hermione.

"Hermione..."

"W-w-well, I better be going," stuttered Hermione, getting up. She didn't want to hear it, didn't want him to see her face when he told her that they should return to their previous platonic relationship. "Congratulations, for fooling Luna Lovegood," said Hermione, her voice cracked as she took a tentative step backward.

"Hermione..." Ron began, standing up.

"No need to thank me Ron," interrupted Hermione once again, taking a couple more painful backward steps away from him. "I'll see you tonight for our first S.P.E.W. meeting ten o'clock tonight," reminded Hermione, retreating slightly further.

"Hermione..."

"I better get going, loads of homework to do," stammered Hermione, her tears threatened to shed from her brown eyes. "You should start on yours too, don't leave it until the last minute, we'll be returning awfully late because of the S.P.E.W. meeting tonight."

"Hermione..."

"I'll talk to you later Ron, okay?" She asked, turning around and started to flee.

"Hermione," replied Ron forcibly. "Don't tell me you didn't feel it."

"Feel what?" Hermione stopped abruptly, she didn't want to see his face, didn't want to get her hopes up. She couldn't bare it if she was wrong.

"This," growled Ron possessively. He grabbed her hand, turned her around and pulled her body flushed against his. Their mouths crashed against each other like waves upon the shore during a thunderstorm, waves of passion and ecstasy crashed through Hermione, as if love and joy was tangible and was threatening to drown her, which she considered one of the best ways to die. Hermione was filled with bliss and delight that she became happiness incarnated.

Her universe only consisted of Ron and a burning passion. She forgotten about her unfinished Transfiguration homework and the fact that Prefects shouldn't be snogging in the middle of the Entrance Hall for everyone to see. All she cared about was that Ron would never stop kissing her; she mewed at the loss of his lips, as he pulled away.

"Do you feel it now?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes," replied Hermione, just as breathlessly. Ron was indeed passionate, sweet and extremely humorous, he may be short-tempered and at times exasperating, but Hermione found herself loving him anyway. Ron broadened his smile and leaned forward again for one more chaste kiss.

"Good," smiled Ron, gazing into her smouldering brown eyes and held her hand tenderly. "Why don't we go outside and enjoy what's left of a beautiful afternoon? If we're lucky, we might _even_ see Luna chasing Malfoy around the school grounds," said Ron cheekily.

Hermione just laughed and shook her head in defeat, Ron would never change and if she was honest with herself, she didn't want him to. They happily headed outside hand in hand; she looked down at their entwined fingers and smiled to herself. When she woke up this morning, kissing Ron was the last thing she expected to happen, but she wasn't one to complain, she was just glad that she and Ron were finally together and all it took was to fool Luna Lovegood.

THE END

* * *

**Disclaimer:** (1) Harry Potter, characters, names, and all related indicia are not my invention, but trademarks of J.K. Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers -- no profit is gained from the writing of this story. (2) This is a fan fiction and as such names, characters, places, and incidents are the products of the author's imagination that is, those not mentioned in the previous clause and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events, or locales is entirely coincidental. 


End file.
